Where Is My Mother?
by Ally159
Summary: What would happen if Tohru's mom went missing but didn't die? What other changes would be made? Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1: How I Came To

Chapter 1: How I Came To

_Beep, Beep, Beep, _was what woke me up that morning.

_What is that beeping? My alarm clock? _ I looked over at my bedside table and checked the alarm clock.

_Nope, not my alarm clock, _I said still half sleep.

I tried to go back to sleep but the beeping was beginning to annoy me.

_Alright, I better get up to go check it out…Maybe mom knows? _

I got up out of bed and stumbled backwards.

_Ugh, head rush, _I said bent over

I opened my door to went to my mom's room only to reveal that she wasn't in there.

_How strange… _ I wondered.

_Mom? _No answer

_Mommy? _Still no answer.

At this point I started to worry.

I checked all the rooms in the house. Every bathroom, the laundry room, the kitchen, even the garage. But my mom was nowhere to be found

_This is really weird…where is my mom? And what happened to her? _I said freaked out

I hadn't realized it but the beeping had actually become louder.

_Where is it coming from? _I wondered

I walked towards the living room and saw that the alarm system had went off.

_Somebody must have broke in…_I whispered.

I walked over and shut it off.

I saw in the corner of my eye that the voice mail system was flashing.

_A message._

I quickly ran over to it, and pushed play.

_Tohru, Honey? It's Mom. I'm just calling you to let you know that I'm fine but to warn you that somebody broke in and that it's not safe. So please, be careful in the house and get out as soon as you can. I suggest you pack a few necessities with you…maybe stay with a friend for awhile? Oh and one more thing…I don't know when I'll be back but I assure you that I WILL come home…I just..need to hide for awhile. The man who broke in…he's after me and if he finds you, he'll take you away. Don't forget to delete this message after you hear it…IF you hear it. Goodbye for now and I love you. Be careful._

And then the message ended.

_Just what is going on? _I said shooken.

I decided that it was best for me to listen to my mom so I pushed the delete button on the machine and quickly but silently, ran back upstairs to my room.

I grabbed a duffel bag threw in some clothes, some makeup, hair and facial products, and some toiletries.

I grabbed my favorite hoodie and put it on over my PJ's. I also put on my sneakers.

I ran downstairs and grabbed whatever money was in the money jar, and some food and bottled water.

I decided it was best if I brought my cell so I took it off it's charger and put them both in my pocket.

I walked over to the front door, and looked behind me one last time for this was the last time that I would probably ever see, or even be in the house for a long time.

And then I left.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking and Entering

Chapter 2: Breaking and Entering

It had been 4 hours since I left the house.

That means that I had been walking, trying to find a place to go for a while now.

I looked at apartments, townhouses, even basements, anything that was available for rent.

But of course, in this part of the city, it was very rare to find anything.

All of the houses were really expensive and fancy and no one wanted some random living in their house that could be a total creep.

I looked up at the evening sky and decided that I had better call it a night.

But first, I had to find some where suitable for me to sleep.

I walked into a forest to see if there was a nice patch of grass available.

_Nothing but dirt, _I sighed.

I walked a bit further until I crashed into something.

_Ouch, what was that? _I said rubbing my arm.

I looked up to see that it was a fence.

A fence to some one's house.

_Why is there a house all the way out here?, _I wondered.

The house was pretty big.

It looked to have about 3 or 4 bedrooms.

_Maybe if I ask nicely they'll let me in, _I hoped.

I opened the squeaky gate and walked up onto the front porch.

I sighed and knocked on the door.

_No answer, I thought doubtfully._

I turned around to leave but then something stopped me.

My gut.

It was telling me to go into this house

I didn't know why, but it was.

Carefully I peeked behind to make sure no one was there and I attempted to open the door

_Locked, _I thought.

I bent down and lifted up the welcome mat.

Sure enough, there was a key to the house underneath.

Slowly, I put the key in the keyhole and turned it to the side

_Click, _went the lock.

I opened the door and I got this sudden rush of eeriness.

I took the key from the keyhole and put it in my pocket

I entered the house.

All of the lights were off; Except for one, coming from the kitchen.

"Hello?" the man's voice called.

And then there were footsteps; Tons of them coming down the stairs.

_Crap, _I said silently.

I looked around for a place to hide but I found none.

The footsteps were coming closer.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and braced myself for the worst.

"Tohru?" one of the stranger's voices called.

I opened my eyes to see who had called my name.

Sure enough, I knew the person.

"Uhh…" I mumbled, not quite sure to say in this situation.

"You know, I believe this is what they call breaking and entering," another man's voice said.

I tried to say something but no words were coming out.

But then, another voice caught my attention.

"Miss Honda? What are you doing here?" he asked.

By this point, I realized that I wasn't in just anyone's house, I was in HIS house.

The house of my classmate Prince Yuki Sohma.

I felt my knees go weak and knew what was about to happen.

Sadly, I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Introduced Secret

Chapter 3: Introduced Secret

I awoke the next morning still inside of the prince's house.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at the surroundings around me.

There were fancy vases and expensive looking furniture and famous painting replicas.

There was also a big screen TV with a new blu-ray DVD player with a big stack of DVD's and CD's stacked neatly beside it.

_Wow, must be nice… _I murmured to myself.

I sat up, planted my feet firmly on the ground and stretched.

I took one more quick glance at my surroundings before I stood up.

Unfortunately, I fell back down as soon as I tried to stand up.

I sighed.

Shortly after, a bunch of people walked in.

"Oh, look who's finally awake," someone uttered.

I turned to see who it was but I didn't know the person.

"Poor girl must be starving," another unfamiliar voice said.

Then one of the strange men came up to me and started to examine me.

I made a face that said "Don't touch me,"

He smiled and told me that he was a doctor.

After hearing this I relaxed a little bit.

"What's your name again?" he asked me.

"Tohru," I told him.

"Nice to meet you Tohru, I'm Hatori Sohma,"

I nodded.

After a while of the process of making sure I'm well he asked me a question that I found to be very personal.

"You look pretty skinny…have you lost any weight?"

I nodded. "A little," I said awkwardly.

He sighed.

"Have you been eating?"

I said nothing.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked me.

I shrugged.

"Shigure, get the poor girl some food. She must be starving,"

The other man named Shigure said he would.

The man named Shigure came back with a glass of orange juice, a plain bagel with cream cheese, and a blueberry muffin.

He placed it on the table in front of me.

Ï looked at it but I didn't touch it.

"If you're hungry why aren't you eating?" Hatori asked me.

Silence.

"…Tohru… are you…anorexic?"

I looked at him and everyone else that was staring at me. Including the prince.

"Of Course I'm Not," I said defensively.

"Then why aren't you eating?" he asked just as defensively.

I couldn't think of anything to say.

After a while I began to hear them staring to whisper things.

_Probably about me I presume._

So in order to shut them up, I did the only thing I could at this point.

I ate.

They were all watching me eat, making sure that I ate every bite.

I finally finished after about 20 minutes.

"There, I ate it all…are you satisfied?" I said a bit upset.

Hatori smiled and said "Yes,"

They took the plate away.

"Well, since your awake do you mind telling us what you were doing in our-well Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo's home?" Hatori asked me very curiously.

"Well... I honestly don't know. It's like my gut told me to or something like that…" I told them.

They all looked at each other.

"Well, I suppose we'll let you get some rest and we'll take about this later," he finally said.

I nodded and they left.

After about 10 minutes after they left I ran into the bathroom and turned on the tap.

I made sure no one was around and then I did what I do all the time.

I stuck my finger down my throat and I purged.


	4. Chapter 4: More Secrets and A Kind Kyo

Chapter 4: He knows my secret…and I know his.

I came out of the bathroom only to find that Kyo was standing outside of the door.

I stopped.

_Oh crap, he probably heard me…_

He didn't do or say anything, though.

He just stood there, staring at me with eyes the color of red amber.

After a while Kyo finally broke the very awkward silence.

"So, Hatori was right," he murmured.

I innocently gave him a very confused look.

"About you being anorexic that is." He said very sternly.

My eyes grew big after hearing him say it.

I've heard people say it before but for some reason I never believed or listened to any of them until now.

I tried to say something to this but I couldn't

Instead, I just dropped my eyes to the floor, purposely trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Kyo sighed and walked away.

I looked up, only to feel tears starting to roll down my cheek.

Tears that had never fallen in a long time but for some reason decided to fall now. I guess due to the fact that they were bottled up inside of me for so long now.

I ran over to the couch and put my face in a pillow and began sobbing even harder.

I cried for about an hour until finally no more tears would fall.

It was good timing too because people were coming down the stairs again.

I quickly wiped off the remaining tears and put on a happy face.

They all came over to where I was and started interrogating me again.

"So, tell us why you're here again?" Hatori asked me.

"Uhm, well, I was on a walk and I came across this house and as I got closer to it, my gut told me to go inside…it's kind of strange but, yeah," I explained.

There were many confused faces and weird looks being passed around but Hatori finally nodded.

"I see. Well, did you have a nap yet?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Well, then go take a nap. You look very strained and tired…you also look like you've crying?"

I didn't say anything.

The sohma's just looked at each other and decided that it was better not to ask me why.

They all left the house.

Everyone except for him that is.

That Kyo guy. The one who knows everything.

He looked at me and then sat down beside me.

I sighed and shook my head.

But he never left, just continued to sit there making things extremely awkward.

Then, finally he got up to go leave but I immediately reached out and grabbed his arm.

He stopped and turned around only to see me looking up at him with pleading eyes that read "Don't go."

His eyes went wide and slowly he patted my head.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. I won't tell the others, I promise." He told me.

I nodded and then, I jumped into his arms and began to sob. Again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reveal

Chapter 5: The Reveal

I immediately heard a popping sound which was soon followed by me landing face first into the couch cushion.

_What just happened? _I asked myself very dazed.

I realized that I was squishing something...or rather a cat. A bright orange cat that practically came out of nowhere.

I abruptly sat up and looked at the cat.

"Where did you come from?" I asked stupidly.

I happened to notice that the cat had eyes the colour of red amber...the same colour as kyo's. And then I happened to notice the colour of the cat's fur was the same colour as kyo's hair.

"Kyo? What the hell? Is that you?" I asked

He sighed. "You really weren't supposed to find out about this...heck you aren't even supposed to be here. You can't tell the others you found out our family's secret...who knows what they'll do...bad things might happen if you do. Got it?"

I nodded. "Why cats though, really?"

"Only I'm the cat...the others are something different. It's based from the Chinese zodiac. The cat is the worst one to have..." He trailed off.

I smiled. "I don't think it's weird or anything, I think it's kinda cool to have something like this...to be different...unique. I'm actually jealous...I've never had anything cool about me..."

Then the front door opened and there was even more people than last time.

"Crap! Akito's here. Listen, they really can't find out. I mean it. Let me go so I can turn back to normal." he told me.

I did as he said and let him go.

"Ah, so you must be Tohru. How are you feeling?" The stranger asked me.

"Better, thanks."

He smiled. "I'm Akito...Akito Sohma. The head of the family. It really is an honour. Especially for you."

I nodded.

Kyo came from around the corner.

"Hello, Kyo." said Akito.

Kyo just ignored him.

_What's going on? Is there tension in their relations or something?_

I decided I had better leave. I didn't want to get caught up in anything.

"Well, thank you all for all of your help but I really must go" I told them.

They eyed me suspiciously. "So soon?"

_I'm not gonna lie, I feel really awkward...This atmosphere is tense. _

"Yeah, sorry. Thank you , though. I really appreciate it." I said.

I walked over to the front door. "Goodbye everyone, it was nice meeting all of you...especially you, Kyo the Kitty."

I was about to leave when I realized what I had just said.

_Oh no...I said it by accident. What's going to happen now? Maybe they didn't notice?_

I started opening the door when Akito stopped me. "What did you just say?" he asked me nervously.

I turned around and looked at them. "Uh, I said Bye?"

"No no. After that. About Kyo." he said.

"Oh, _that._ I said Especially you, Kyo the...uh...pretty?" I lied. Horribly.

Akito smirked. "OH so you think Kyo's pretty now, huh?"

"I, uh," I trailed off and looked at kyo.

_What do I do? _I asked to myself, hoping he somehow understood that.

Kyo just looked at me. Eyes filled with horror.

"No, she said Kyo the _kitty. _Not pretty," someone said.

"Well, well. It appears that kyo's been found out then. Looks like we'll have to discuss this...Tohru, please have a seat on the couch." Akito said.

I sighed and walked over to the couch and sat myself down, waiting for what was about to happen.


End file.
